And Then There Was Silence
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Silence is a funny thing. Always the same, yet so different every time it occurs. Glinda and Elphaba have a chance meeting one day in the attic of the Wizard’s Palace. Musical-verse. Friendship piece.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked…

**Author's Note: **I keep writing these one shots where Elphaba and Glinda have a chance meeting that takes place sometime between Defying Gravity and Thank Goodness, but it can be done in so many different ways…lol. So I hope you enjoy this one!

**Summary: **Silence is a funny thing. Always the same, yet so different every time it occurs. Glinda and Elphaba have a chance meeting one day in the attic of the Wizard's Palace.

* * *

**And Then There Was Silence-  
****-A One Shot**

There was silence.

Glinda and Elphaba stared at one another, both guarded and reserved, as if they truly were the enemies Oz painted them to be.

Glinda was overcome by a sense of déjà vu, even though it all seemed wrong. They were, after all, standing in the exact same spots, in the exact same room it had all taken place in years ago.

And yet it was all different.

The sun shining through the window illuminated the room and Glinda was certain she could not be in the same attic she had last seen Elphaba in. The one they had been in when Elphaba had charmed her broom had been dark, dingy. This room was bright, full of nostalgia; displaying the items it held proudly. Yes, she was certain it was a different room.

And there was the hook where Elphaba's cape had once hung, the one she now wore. And there was the nail sticking out of the window, the one that had caught part of Elphaba's dress; the small piece of material that had been torn lay on the floor near the window.

Yes, it was all the same, even to the points of where they stood. But even so, Glinda had to remind herself that it was.

Glinda opened her mouth, but no words came out. Elphaba shifted. The green woman averted her eyes and Glinda's brow furrowed.

Finally, Elphaba opened her mouth, breaking the silence:

"I should lea-."

And yet before she could finish her sentence, Glinda pounced.

The fierceness with which Glinda hugged Elphaba startled the green woman, sending them both tumbling back until her back hit a closet. The hug was awkward at first; Elphaba stood, stiff, apprehensive and unsure, as Glinda clung.

Yes, Glinda thought as she held onto Elphaba for dear life, it was eerily the same. For before they had last parted they had stood just like this; knowing that at any moment they would let go and their lives would part. Glinda held on, tighter than before, hoping beyond hope she could prevent the inevitable departure she knew would soon descend upon them.

Elphaba gasped, feeling her air supply constrict as Glinda's grip tightened.

"You're right," Glinda spoke, her voice muffled by Elphaba's dress. "You should leave, but I'm not going to let you."

With her arms so tight around Elphaba, Glinda would have been dead to not feel the green woman stiffen. Before she knew what was happening, Elphaba was pushing her back, scrambling as if her life depended on it; desperately putting as much space between herself and Glinda. The Good Witch had never seen so much horror strewn across Elphaba's features.

"Elphie?" Glinda spoke quietly, confused.

At the nickname Elphaba cringed slightly. Carefully, Glinda took a step towards her friend, and Elphaba retreated in kind.

Elphaba quickly composed herself, bringing her stature to full height; squaring her shoulders. "Not you too, Glinda," she said, and even though she looked as regal as ever, Glinda heard the horror in her voice; hidden except to those who knew her. "Not you too."

Glinda stood, head tilted to the side, trying to rid her features of the confused, idiotic look they held. Had Madame Morrible been present, she would have berated Glinda for the look. _Public figures, especially those who are young ladies, should never present themselves in such a manner. Chin up deary._ But then again, Glinda knew, if Morrible were present, she would not be talking to Elphaba at all. If you could call what they were doing talking.

Trying to make sense of the matter, Glinda ran over the few words they had spoken to each other.

_I'm not letting you leave. _

_Not you too, Glinda. _

_I'm not letting you leave…not letting you leave…_

Glinda blanched, realization striking her like lightening. Trust her to use such a phrase that Elphaba lived to escape from.

"Oz, Elphie, no!" Glinda nearly shrieked, "I would never! I just—I meant—so we could talk. It's been far too long. I would never…"

How could Elphaba think such a thing of her?

At Glinda's words, Elphaba visibly relaxed though it was quickly replaced with guilt.

How could she have thought such a thing of her best friend?

"I would never," Glinda mumbled again, feeling her stomach sink when she realized the thing she would never do was what all of Oz wished she would do. "…never. You of all people should know that."

Elphaba looked to the ground and shifted; uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," she said, and Glinda suddenly realized why Elphaba was one to hardly utter an apology. It wasn't because she was incapable of doing so, it was because of the way she said it. Ashamed and defeated. "But I suppose I'm far to use to keeping my guard up now."

There was silence.

The two friends stared at one another, feeling the distance between them growing like a never ending sea, even though they stood not five feet from another. Glinda felt a shiver run through her when she realized that the distance had started when they had stood in the same spots before, only then it had been a small ripple in a brook. Now, it stretched on, and Glinda was certain it would continue to do so, until it reached the ends of the land and they would no longer be able to see one another.

Glinda felt tears well in her eyes. When would this stop? When would their lives go back to normal? When could they go back to being, simply, the two friends they had made themselves out to be? Full of excitement from college and ready to conquer all of Oz together. When would she, herself, realize that even though she had appeared to have all she ever wanted she was far from happy?

"Glinda," Elphaba's voice was sympathetic and sad at the sight of her friend.

Glinda shook her head and turned, not knowing what else to do. Before she knew what had happened, Elphaba's arms were around her; bringing her comfort the way only a friend could.

"Oh, Elphie," the Good Witch squeaked. "I'm so sorry."

Elphaba smiled and shushed her friend. "For what?"

There was silence.

The silence engulfed the two friends, and for a few minutes it was just them. Glinda closed her eyes, remembering that there had once been a time where she believed anything was possible. A possibility that Elphaba had shown to her through her quick tongue, and sharp wit. A possibility that Glinda had fervently ignored in pursuit of what she had been told would lead her to true happiness.

Glinda pushed away and looked at Elphaba through her tear stained blue eyes. "For everything," she whispered quietly, before she turned and walked to the singular, circular window in the room.

She saw the denizens of the city below, going about their day. Working. Shopping. Playing. Blissfully oblivious to the true wicked nature of the land they inhabited.

"One word," she spoke quietly, keeping her back to Elphaba. "One word and their day will be thrown into a mess of chaos."

"What word?" Elphaba said, walking to stand next to her friend.

"_Her_," Glinda said quietly, turning to meet Elphaba's gaze; leaving no room for doubt who _her_ referred to.

Elphaba blinked once and turned to the window. With an inward sigh, Glinda did the same.

"Look at them all," the green woman spoke, her voice, no louder than a whisper, rung in Glinda's ear. "Painfully oblivious. I sometimes wonder, what our lives would be like if we were still like that. If we hadn't come to the Emerald City in the first place. Or if I had come along in the first place. Or if you had come with--." Elphaba froze, her voice trailing but the sentence continued on in Glinda's mind.

_Or if you had come with me when I asked you too_.

"I wonder too," Glinda whispered, so quiet that Elphaba was certain she hadn't spoken at all.

Glinda looked straight out the window, into the endless sky, past the horizon; wondering. She saw Elphaba standing before her, asking her to come, convincing her they could do great things. And instead of refusing this time, she got on the broom with her dearest friend and together they rode away; listening to the screams of terror that followed them.

Glinda wondered if they would be successful. If perhaps, she could use her knowledge of public speaking to successfully speak out against the Wizard. After all, she knew part of Elphaba's problem was her green skin and awkward public speaking skills. She wondered if she would be able to use such a charm to turn people against the Wizard and Morrible, even though such charm was the weapon they were using now to charm people against Elphaba.

"But I suppose we'll never know," Elphaba said, bringing Glinda back to reality in a single swoop.

Glinda's eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, turning to her friend.

Elphaba's lip twitched and for the first time in years Glinda saw a smile she was certain she would never see again. "It's funny," Elphaba spoke quietly. "How the Gale Force searches so hard to find me. Going to the far ends of Oz and back; when really they should be looking right in their own backyard. Or…attic, I should say."

Glinda's brow rose, frozen as Elphaba's words sank in. "You mean—you---here?"

Elphaba nodded. "I spend most of my days here, when I'm not out trying to help those helpless Animals."

Glinda's hand twitched and she realized her subconscious wanted her to reach out and hit her friend. She had the faintest idea that she was supposed to be mad. "You mean, all this time? These years, you've been here?"

Elphaba nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?" Glinda asked, each word rising slightly.

Elphaba shook her head and her smile saddened. "Glinda," she spoke, quietly. "You know that---I---I couldn't risk it. I wanted to, but---it's," she broke off and turned from her friend.

"Dangerous," Glinda finished, making Elphaba face her once again.

There was silence.

"It's not just the Gale Force, you know," Glinda spoke after a minute. "Well, it is. But I search through them. They are the only hope I have, to know that you are safe. Fiyero has been a great help with that."

"Fiyero?"

Glinda nodded. "He's been put as Captain of the Guard. Sometimes he searches so hard, I'm afraid he's going to lose something else in the process."

Elphaba felt her face flush, not knowing what Glinda's statement meant. "It's—nice to know there are people who still care."

Glinda turned to her friend and met her gaze, holding it for a minute. "I will always care, Elphie. Don't ever forget that."

Elphaba swallowed a lump in her throat and the two turned back to the window.

In the distance, construction could be heard. They could see workers preparing the small stage that Glinda made her pronouncements from. The Good Witch let out a long frustrated sigh.

"I can hear you sometimes, you know," Elphaba spoke again. "Just the other day I heard you complaining to Fiyero about Morrible."

Glinda blushed a scarlet red. "You heard that?"

Elphaba chuckled quietly. "You do quiet an impression of her."

"I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

Elphaba's lip quirked. "Must have misheard then. The attic floor is rather thick."

Glinda smiled and laughed quietly.

Then there was silence.

The two friends continued to watch the preparations in the distance. They watched as Madame Morrible appeared, stepping through a door into the bright sun, beginning to direct the workers.

"I should go," Elphaba said quietly.

Glinda turned. "Must you?"

The green woman nodded. "I have to go to Munchkinland. I need to talk to Nessa." Glinda sighed and nodded, wishing this brief reunion could go on. "Besides, it looks like you'll be busy soon enough," Elphaba finished.

Glinda rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly. "I suppose."

"Going to give another one of your inspirational speeches?" Elphaba asked and Glinda was certain she could hear the old tone her friend used to use when she teased.

"A small one," she replied. "But it's more of a party. Fiyero and I are announcing our engagement."

Elphaba's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly. She quickly recovered from her shock and smirked slightly. "He's finally asked you?"

"Oh no. He doesn't--," Glinda paused slightly and shook her head, smiling. "He doesn't know yet."

Elphaba shook her head and laughed quietly, meeting Glinda's piercing blue eyes with her own chocolate ones. The two held the gaze, sharing in a private joke; relishing in the fact that they were the only two people in all of Oz to know about it.

"Congratulations my friend," Elphaba said, bending slightly to give Glinda a hug. "But we really must part."

Glinda nodded, her curls bouncing atop Elphaba's shoulders as she returned the hug. Elphaba pulled back and smiled. Glinda reached forward and ran her fingers long the rim of the green woman's hat. She took a step back, but the Good Witch's voice stopped her.

"Elphie?"

"Yes?" Elphaba asked, stopping before she turned.

"Do you think this will ever end?"

Elphaba paused, turning her head to look out the window as she thought. After a beat, she turned back to Glinda. "I promise, Glinda, that this will end soon. I promise." As she spoke she began to back up, slowly widening the distance between herself and her friend.

"How you do you know?" Glinda asked, pressing forward.

"Because," Elphaba spoke, her voice sadder than Glinda had ever heard it before. "All things come to pass."

Before The Good Witch could respond, Elphaba disappeared into the shadows of the room; somehow leaving the attic, and Glinda, behind.

Then there was silence.

* * *

Glinda stood, crammed in the tiny closet Elphaba had practically thrown her into. She peered through the slight space between the two doors, the result of Elphaba not shutting them correctly

And as she watched she wished for the doors to close.

She watched as they came, swarming her best friend; encircling her like a hunted Animal. They were throwing jabs at her, but she fought back with equal vigor. A game, Glinda thought, that resembled a dance.

And then there was Dorothy.

Glinda would never know what had prompted the girl to pick up the bucket. But she did and before Glinda could blink water was thrown; flying through the air as graceful as a swan, before every last drop covered Elphaba.

Elphaba's scream pierced the air and Glinda was certain she could feel her pain. But it would not be the scream that made Glinda shield her eyes; no, it would be the look of pure horror on Elphaba's face.

Glinda snapped her eyes shut, her jaw clenching, suddenly realizing what Elpbaba had meant.

This would be the end. And she would be the only one left standing. It would be up to her to either right what had been wrong all along or allow Oz to go on being fooled by its own foolishness.

Elphaba's scream continued to pierce the air, forever scarring Glinda's mind until, slowly, it faded into nothing more than a pained, empty echo.

And then…there was silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading!

Until next time!


End file.
